heroesofgaiafandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Equipment Modifiers
Noted, Advantage. Someone please continue dividing up the tables, or I'll get to it when I have more time. Easy if you do it in Source mode, to make a header it's just colspan="2". We should use to describe any unit, no need to be that specific. Clarifications can be made in the explanation section. As for per-item bonuses, that's just crazy work Saucy. On top of that, there are a lot of conflicting reports a la "this can only be on X item", then me finding it on Y item. Let's just hammer down the numbers. Take the Capitol Equipment mods as our theoretical maximums. Anml 03:04, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Theoretical UA maximum does not take into account the 4% bonus from Orc racial modifier. - Advantage Verified and fixed item colors. Bonuses should probably go into these categories: *Hero bonuses *Castellan bonuses *Army and Load Bonuses *Melee Bonuses *Ranged Bonuses *Unit-Specific Bonuses *Secondary Arms Bonuses The text in the tables was provided for me, I cannot 100% vouch for its accuracy. Everything needs to be divided once we have the math correct. Anml 22:25, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Just wanted to add some notes to the discussion for this page. This is a breakdown of what I observed by looking at all of the equipment I've acquired so far, this does not include attributes from level 10 items (I'm haven't made it to the point where I can get level 10 items yet). Several values say increase percentage, other times it doesn't, I wonder if this is intended or if they are all percentages, I ask this because I've observed behavior that might indicate that. For example, the "Increases ranged unit SPD :" attribute. I've had a total of 9 SPD added on a Hero and when farming NPCs Tier 10 units move before my Tier 8 ranged units, Tier 8 ranged is ~ 7 SPD, 7 + 9 = 16, this SHOULD outclass the NPC Tier 10 but it doesn't which makes me believe the number is a percentage. I also wanted to note that the content on the page has several notes that say something on the line of: "On extremely rare occasions it can cause units to attack 3 times with no interruptions." I would remove this, what I think people are seeing is multiple chances of units "acting twice". My guess would be, after a unit attacks the "does this unit get a chance to act twice" roll is made, even if the attack was a second attack. They(HoG) are not checking to see if the previous attack was a second attack, they are assuming all attacks are first attacks. To me this is a bug or poor coding. Sometimes ATK is used in place of the word attack, I think this is a translation error. For example: "Increases 's chance to ATK twice : 1-2" I would also say that most of the bonuses can appear on any equipment with a few exceptions (I've noted my exceptions below) I've also noticed that on some of the bonuses that have a the units named are all from one specific Tier. The range of numbers after each bonus is partly from observation and partly from guessing. Equipment Colors *Blue 1-2 added attributes *Yellow 3-4 added attributes *Green 5-6 added attributes *Purple 7-8 added attributes Equipment Bonuses I've tried to break up the bonuses into obvious groups *Increases the probability of double-damage to ranged units : 1-4 *Increases the probability of double-damage to melee units : 1-4 *Increases the probability of double-damage to : 1-4 ---- *Increases the probability of half-damage to melee units: 1-4 *Increases the probability of half-damage to ranged units: 1-4 *Increases the probability of half-damage to : 1-14 ---- *'s SPD increases : 0.16, 0.17, 0.19, 0.21 *'s SPD increases : 7, 9 (scouts only? shoes only?) *'s ATK increases : 1-6 *'s ATK increases % : 1-18 *'s DEF increases : 1-6 *'s DEF increases : 0.16 *'s HP increases : 1 Increases *'s chance to ATK twice : 1-2 ---- *Increases 's ATK % : 1-5 *Increases 's ATK : 1-4 *Increases 's DEF % : 1-22 *Increases 's HP % : 1-10 *Increases 's HP : 1-7 ---- *Increases melee unit DEF : 1-13 *Increases melee unit HP : 1-4 ---- *Increases Hero ATK : 1-10 *Increases Hero DEF : 1-10 *Increases Hero SPD : 1-6 *Increases Hero INT : 1-6 *Increases Hero's maximum unit allocation : 1-8 ---- *Increases the chance for ranged units to act twice : 1-4 *Increases the chance for melee units to act twice : 1-4 *Increases the chance for to ATK twice : 1-2 ---- *Increases damage caused by melee units : 1-4 *Increases damage caused by ranged units : 1-4 ---- *Increases output : 1-15 *Increases Gold output : 1-80 ---- *Increases melee unit SPD : 1-3 *Increases melee unit ATK % : 1-5 *Increases melee unit ATK : 1-3 ---- *Increases ranged unit SPD : 1-3 *Increases ranged unit ATK % : 1-3 *Increases ranged unit DEF % : 1-10 *Increases Ranged Unit HP : 3 ---- *Reduces damage received by ranged units : 1-4 ---- *Increases Load of returning soldiers : 5 (boots only?) *Ranged Units load increases by % : 6 *'s Load increases by % : 10 (Heavy Soldiers and Dwarven Soldiers only? shoes only?) modifiers scraped from game files in the game files it lists the units name explicitly in the text, I originally thought it would be a dynamic think, evidently it isn't, when scraping the information there were 3-4 entries for each item *This might be asking for the entire farm, but does the game list the bonuses specific to each item? -- Saucybandit 20:18, February 24, 2010 (UTC) **Unfortunately it does not, the files it was scraped from is for localization (meaning translation) so it only contains text. 17:38, March 4, 2010 (UTC)]] *Increases Hero ATK *Increases Hero DEF *Increases Hero SPD *Increases Hero INT *Increases Hero's maximum unit allocation *Spear Militia's ATK increases *Spear Militia's HP increases *Increases Scout SPD *Archer's ATK increases *Archer's DEF increases *Heavy Soldier's DEF increases *Gryphon's ATK increases *Gryphon's SPD increases *Monk's ATK increases *Elite Knight's SPD increases *Priest's SPD increases *Archangel's SPD increases *Centaur's SPD increases *Elf Scout's SPD increases *Dwarven Soldier's DEF increases *Elf Archer's ATK increases *Elf Archer's DEF increases *Pegasus Warrior's ATK increases *Pegasus Warrior's SPD increases *Dryad's DEF increases *Unicorn's SPD increases *Elite Archer's SPD increases *Skeleton Warrior's ATK increases *Skeleton Warrior's DEF increases *Common Ghost's SPD increases *Zombie's DEF increases *Ghost's DEF increases *Ghost's SPD increases *Vampire's ATK increases *Vampire's SPD increases *Lich's ATK increases *Ghost Knight's SPD increases *Lich King's SPD increases *Imp's DEF increases *Imp's HP increases *Wolf Rider's SPD increases *Lich's ATK increases *Axe Thrower's SPD increases *Direwolf's SPD increases *Ogre's ATK increases *Ogre's DEF increases *Harpy's DEF increases *Thunderbird's SPD increases *Increases Scout SPD *Heavy Soldier's Load increases by % *Increases the probability of half-damage to heavy soldiers *Increases Gryphon's chance to ATK twice *Monk's ATK increases % *Increases Elite Knight's DEF % *Increases the probability of half-damage to Elite Knight *Increases Priest's ATK *Increases Angel's DEF % *Increases Angel's HP % *Increases Archangel's ATK % *Elf Scout's SPD increases % *Dwarf soldier's load increased by % *Increases the probability of half-damage to Dwarven Soldier *Increases the chance for Elf Archers to ATK twice *Dryad's HP increases % *Increases the probability of half-damage to Dryad *Unicorn's ATK increases % *Elite Archer's ATK increases % *Green Dragon's ATK increases % *Green Dragon's DEF increases % *Fairy Dragon's ATK increases % *Fairy Dragon's HP increases % *Common Ghost's SPD increases % *Load Increases by % *Increases the probability of half-damage to Zombies *Increases the probability of half-damage to Vampires *Lich's ATK increases *Ghost Knight's ATK increases % *Increases the probability of double-damage to Ghost Knight *Lich King's ATK increases *Bone Dragon's ATK increases % *Ghost Dragon's ATK increases % *Ghost Dragon's HP increases % *Wolf Rider's SPD increases % *Increases the probability of half-damage to Axe Thrower *Highwind Wolf Load increases by % *Increases the probability of half-damage to Ogres *Increases Thunderbird's HP *Increases the probability of double-damage to Thunderbird *Increases Cyclops' ATK % *Increases Cyclops' DEF % *Increases Monster's DEF *Increases Monster's HP *Increases Behemoth's ATK % *Increases Behemoth's HP % *Increases melee unit ATK *Increases melee unit DEF *Increases melee unit SPD *Increases melee unit HP *Increases Load of returning soldiers *Increases ranged unit ATK % *Increases ranged unit DEF % *Increases ranged unit SPD *Increases Ranged Unit HP *Ranged Units load increases by % *Increases damage caused by melee units *Increases damage caused by ranged units *Reduces damage received by ranged units *Increases the chance for melee units to act twice *Increases the chance for ranged units to act twice *Increases the probability of double-damage to melee units *Increases the probability of double-damage to ranged units *Increases the probability of half-damage to melee units *Increases the probability of half-damage to ranged units *Increases the chance for melee units to act twice *Increases the chance for ranged units to act twice *Increases the probability of double-damage to melee units *Increases the probability of double-damage to ranged units *Increases Lumber output *Increases Ore output *Increases Sulfur output *Increases Crystal output *Increases Gold output